It's My Brother's Bachelor Party! Why am I going?
by XxSadFacexX
Summary: Why is she going? Well Tracy wants her to go to watch Alan so Doug's sister,Missy, comes with them to the bachelor party, but Missy and Phil have a bit of history. They love each other but the other doesn't know. Phil/OC. Please vote on my poll. After I'm done with his I'm going to start a new story. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

_"Hey this is Doug, sorry I'm not here right now. If you could leave your name, number, and a brief message, I'll get back to you"_

_"Hey its Missy, sorry I'm not answering leave your message and i'll call later."_

_"Hey this is Phil. Leave me a message, or don't but do me a favor. Don't text me. It's gay"_

_"Hey you've reached Dr. Stuart Price Divine Dentistry, sorry I can't pick up the phone.."_

RING

"Hello" Tracy says

"Tracy, it's Phil"

"Phil where the hell are you guys? I'm freaking out!"

"Yeah, hey listen we fucked up"

"what are you talking about?"

"The whole bachelor party, the whole night, things got out of control and um" he pauses and thinks "we lost Doug.

"what?"

"We cant find Doug"

"What are you saying Phil? We're getting married in five hours"

"Yeah, thats not going to happen"

* * *

><p>Two Days before Missy's POV<p>

"Tracy i am not going! It's suppose to be all about guys"

"you were one of the guys in high school"

I look at her

"Sorry but please I also need someone to watch Alan. You know he loves you"

"Tracy!"

"Please"

"Oh my god Fine ill go!"

Hour later I walk into Tracy's parents house.

"Hello?"

"Missy! It's nice to see you!" Tracy's mom says

"um I was just here getting fitted"

"Oh right well Doug and Sid are in the garage" she says walking away.

I walk to the garage and i hear Sid say "except for herpes those come back with you"

"Um nice Sid"

He looks at me and smiles "Hi Miss. I just told Doug that he was going to take my car"

He points to the Mercedes and i smile "Nice"

"Only i can drive it" Doug says

"And Missy" Sid says

"HA!"

* * *

><p>About Ten Minutes Later<p>

"why do we have to park so close?" Alan says

We just pulled up to the school where Phil works. I sigh happily. Yes. I like Phil okay.

We have a bit of history. I liked him since 5th grade. We flirt all the time and joke but he's married, well almost divorced with a son.

"why do you ask" I ask him

"I'm not suppose to be with in 200 feet off a school"

"Huh" Doug says

"or a Chuck E. Cheese."

"Mr. Wenneck..." a student began

"It's the weekend, Budnick. I don't know you, you do not exist" Phil says walking to the car.

"Missy!" Phil says loud

"Phil!" I say just like him.

He jumps in the car and hugs me

"Hey watch the leather" Doug says.

"Shit nice car, I'm driving" Phil says as he lets go of me.

"No you're not no one can drive but me and Missy"

"who's this?" Phil asks

"Alan, Tracy's brother" Doug answers as he drives to Stu's house.

"We met like 4 times." Alan says looking at Phil.

"Oh yeah, how've you been?"

We pull up to Stu's house and none of us wanted to get Stu because of Melissa. She's a complete bitch.

"i got this" Phil says and he cups his hands over his mouth "Paging Doctor Faggot. Paging Doctor Faggot"

All of us laugh as he walks out with a "are you serious look" and Melissa stands at the door.

Stu gets into the car and i wave and he says "hi Missy and Phil, you wonder why Melissa hates you"

"I dont care if she likes me or not.

We are driving and me and Phil and Stu are drinking a little.

"come on let me drive!"Phil says

"no Sid left me and Missy the car, anyway you're drinking."

"when has that stopped me before" Phil says

"he's right Doug. Remember Phil was always our designated drunk driver"

I start laughing "I remember that!"

"no!"

"Oh whatever I left my ex wife with my kid at home so i could go with you guys to Vegas. You know how hard that was?"

"um no" i answer

"That's sweet Phil" Alan says.

" I was being sarcastic i fucking hate my life. Steph is trying to keep Eli away from me. I might just stay in Vegas forever. Wanna stay with me Miss?"

"Sure Phil"

"that's why i managed to stay single this whole time you know" Alan says

"oh really? thats why you're singe?" Stu asks

"yeah"

"good to know"

"am i alright on that side Alan" Doug asks

"yeah you're good" Alan says with out looking.

As Doug tried to pull into that lane, a huge semi honk at us. I scream and hold on to Phil.

Alan starts laughing

"oh that was great!"

"Alan you could have killed us! that isnt funny!" i say

"I'm sorry Missy"

We drive to a gas station to fill up the car and we leave Alan at the car.

"no no, but Tracy did mention we shouldn't let him gamble or drink too much" I hear Doug say as i look for candy.

"He's like a gremlin. He comes with instructions and shit" Phil says.

"And one water" Stu states, setting a water on the counter.

"All good with Melissa?" Doug asks.

"Oh yeah. I told her we are two hours outside of wine country and she bought it" Stu says smiling

"Don't you think it's kind of strange you've been in a relationship for three years and you still have to lie about going to Vegas?" Phil asks

"Yeah i do but trust me it's not worth the fight"

"oh so you can't go to Vegas but she can fuck a bellhop o a carnival cruise line?"

"bartender" i say

"oh right. A bartender"

"She was wasted and if you must know he didn't even cum inside her" Stu says

I start laughing "You believe that?"

"Uh yeah i do believe that because she's grossed out by semen"

"that'll be 34.50" the cashier says

I look at Stu "No girls grossed out by semen" and i walk out

Phil looks at Stu "its 34.50"

* * *

><p>I spaced out but I look around and i hear a bit about gambling and a ruh-tard. but now its dark out when we get to Caesar's Palace. We get out of the car and go to walk in and 2 girls walk out and shot a smile to Phil and he smiles back and i become really jealous.<p>

"can i help you?" the front deck lady asks

"Yes, we have reservations under Dr. Price" Stu answers

"Dr. Price? Stu, you're a dentist, don't get all fancy. He's a dentist, if anyone has a heart attack, still call 911"

"i'll be sure to do that" the lady says flirting. " you have a two bed room on the eighth floor?"

"well if we are sharing, I'm bunking with Phil, or Missy. You cool with that?" Alan asks

"No, I'm not cool with that. What are we? 12? Look Lisa, do you have any Villas available?"

She starts clicking on her computer and Alan starts asking about his beeper.

"we have one and its 4200 for the night."

The guys start fighting and Stu says "Melissa checks my statements i can't"

"we just need a card on file we won't charge till you check out"

"okay i'll help Stu" I hand her my card too

We walk to the elevator and go up to our room and look around.

"omg this is beautiful" i say

"Thank you guys or should i say Thank You Stu and Missy"

"No problem Bro"

"Alright pick a room and get ready ladies. We leave in 30 minutes"

I pick a room and i shower and i walk into my room and see Phil.

"Um Phil what are you doing in here?"

"I wasnt sharing with Doug or Stu and definitely not, Alan."

"Um okay then"

I start getting ready and i turn and see a shirtless Phil

I stand shocked "um yes?"

"You know i love you right Miss"

"Phil you have a family"

"I'm divorced."

"So? I dont want to ruin what we have"

He puts his hands on my face and kisses me.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked out of the room i share with Phil after about fifteen minutes and i look around and I hear Stu talking in his room so I walk into his room. I look in and i see Doug and Phil sitting down.

"Who is he talking too?" I mouth.  
>"Melissa" Phil whispers.<p>

I sit on the bed as Stu walks around in his underwear talking on the phone.  
>"What else? Well we, umm, we met the proprietor. Uh What's his name again Doug? Oh yeah its Caesar Balubjal. Yes like the salad." He says.<br>I point to my watch meaning 'hurry this up'  
>"Well listen, I got to go cause we're gonna hit this wine tasting. Wait wait wait. I love you. Okay bye" He hung up.<br>Suddenly I start laughing. "I'm not even going to say anything it's too embarrassing." Phil says.  
>Stu rolls his eyes and asks, "Where's Alan"<br>I look at Doug and says "You were the last one with him."  
>"He went down stairs, he said he needed to grab a few things"<br>"Good, because I wanted to show you something" Stu says and pretends to do the muscle man thing.  
>"Stu don't do that" i say laughing<br>"Shut up Miss" He smiles.  
>He walks, well skips sorta, to his bag and pulls out a black velvet box.<br>"Of course i will Stu!" I say loud and giggles. Stu smiles and looks at the guys.  
>Phil stares at Stu.<br>"What the hell is that?"  
>"What do you think this is?" Stu asks<br>"I think this is a huge fucking mistake" Phil answers.  
>"Philip" I snap.<br>Stu ignores him and looks at my brother and says "I'm going to propose to Melissa at your wedding, after the ceremony."  
>"Stuey! Congratulations."<br>"Thank you Doug" He smiles and starts getting dressed. "This is a beautiful ring." i say "Yeah, its my grandmother's. She made it all the way through the Holocaust with that thing. its legit."  
>"I don't get it," Phil says, "have you not listened to anything i have ever said?"<br>Stu sighs then takes him a deep breath. "Phil, it's been 3 years, its time. This is how it works." he says  
>"A, thats bull! And B she is a complete bitch!"<br>"Hey that's his fiance!" Doug says.  
>"Hey, not yet." I say<br>"It's true you know! She beat him!" I look at Stu, "You told me it was twice."  
>"It was! And I was completely out of line!"<br>"Wow, wow he's in denial. Not to mention she fucked a sailor!" Phil says.  
>"Bartender" i say. "on a cruise may i add?"<br>"hey i'm standing right here. I can hear everything." Stu says.  
>Alan walks in the room. "Hey you guys ready to let the dogs out?" Alan asks.<br>"Umm Alan?" I ask  
>"Who let the dogs out? Who? Who who?" Alan started singing.<br>I start laughing and Doug says "yes Alan we're ready"  
>We walk to the elevator. I push the button and i hear behind me, "You aren't really wearing that are you?" I look and see it was Phil talking to Alan about his bag. I go to say something but the doors open and i look and see a greasy haired man standing up from a womans legs. I look at Phil with a gross face and we walk in. "We're going up" the greasy mans says<br>"That's fine" Phil says.  
>As we wait the grease ball looks over at me and tries to give me a look that i think means he wants me next but i grab Phil's pant leg and he puts his arms around me and kisses my head. The guy sighs and gets off at his stop.<br>"Why are we still going up?" Doug asks.  
>"You'll see" Phil answers.<br>We get on to the roof.  
>"It clearly says we can't be up here."<br>"Stu we are paying for a villa. We should be able to go where ever we want!" Phil answers  
>We walk to a ladder and i tell Doug to go after me.<br>"Why can't I?" Phil asks. "Cause i don't want you watching my ass." i answer.  
>"I won't stare at your butt" Alan says.<br>"Alan i just trust my brother more" I say  
>"Okay lets go!" Phil says as he pushes me to go up the ladder.<br>I start climbing up.  
>"I can still watch your ass!" Phil yells up to me.<br>I start shaking my ass more as i climb up just being a tease. Well now i'm glad i decided to wear nice jeans.

* * *

><p>I decided to leave the roof scene for later haha thank you for Mrs. Haynes for reviewing. I tried to make my grammar better i'm sorry if it is not just tell me if it did or not. and Lauren thank you for being the reason i wrote this one. haha you all know the rule.. more than 1 review=updates!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

We all get up to the roof and i look around.

"Wow, Phil this is beautiful!" i say

"I'm glad you like it Missy" Phil says

"Oh look Jager!" I hear Doug say.

He reaches over and takes a glass from Alans hand.

"Miss, are you actually going to drink or are you going to stand around like at our birthday party." Doug asks.

"Maybe i'll have one shot and thats it" i answer.

"Okay, i would like to make a toast to Tracy and Doug. May this night be a small bump on a way into a healthy marriage" Stu says as he holds up the glass he was holding.

We all lift our glasses and Phil goes to say something.  
>"i have someth-"<p>

"I have something i have prepared for you tonight Doug." Alan says cutting off Phil  
>"Okay Alan, um go ahead" Doug says<p>

Alan pulls out a piece of paper. "Hello, how about that ride in? I guess that's why its called Sin City. You guys might not know this but i consider myself a bit of a loner. I tend to think of myself as a one-man wolf pack, but when my sister Tracy brought Doug home, i knew he was one of my own. My wolf pack grew by one. So there was two- so there were two of us in the wolf pack. then Doug brought Melissa-his twin- over and i knew yes she was destined to be in the wolf pack as well. The pack grew to 2 men and a bitch. And six months ago, when Doug introduced me to you guys, I thought: wait a second. Could this be? and now, I know for sure I just added two more guys to the pack."

The guys smile and i glare a little.

"Five of us wolves..running around the desert together in Las Vegas...looking for strippers and cocaine. So tonight," Alan pulls out a knife."i make a toast"  
>Alan starts to cut the palm of his hand and we all start freaking out and Phil pulls me into his chest so i don't have to see the blood.<p>

"What the hell!" Stu says"what are you doing?"

"Blood Brothers!" Alan tries to hand the knife to Stu.

"No I'm not doing that!"

"Alan" Doug says "We're not going to cut our selves, give me the knife. Slowly, thank you"

"You okay Miss?" Phil asks still holding me and i nod.

We look over to Alan as he licks his hand.

"do you need to go to the doctors Alan" i ask.

"no im good"

"ok guys well lets have a great night" We all take a shot and drink it.

* * *

><p>hey guys! im having a little writers block! i know you are all waiting for these chapters. I don't want it to be like other stories. Message me with ideas and ill give you credit. please! ill love you all:] haha 2 reviews-Chapter..<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I roll over and yawn,but as i move my hand around i feel coldness under me. I sit up and look around. I'm laying on the floor wearing a button up t shirt and a sheet around me. Suddenly i hear a scream and some one trips over someone laying next to me. Phil. i look up and see Alan was the one that tripped.

"Alan what are you doing?"

"There is a tiger in the bathroom!" He answers

"There isn't a tiger in the bathro- oh my god there is a tiger in the bathroom!" I hear a voice say.

I stand up, being to tired for any bullshit, and i walk to my room. I change and i look at the shirt i was wearing. Wait wasn't Phil wearing that shirt when we went out last night? Oh shit!

I walk out of my room and i see Phil, Stu and Alan standing at the closet door.

"Guys what are you doing?" I ask.

"There is a baby in the closet" Stu answers not looking at me.

I walk over and indeed there was a baby in the closet.

"Awe!" I pick up the baby and says "Aren't you so cute!?"

"Missy? why are there bruises on your neck?" Alan asks

"What?" i ask and i carry the baby over to a mirror and sees hickeys. Hmm i must have hooked up with someone last night. Wait..Phils shirt..hickeys..Fuck! i slept with Phil!

"I don't know Alan." I lie and i sit with the baby as the guys think of something to do. I'm so focused on the baby and thinking about Phil that i didn't notice Stu walk over.

"Missy, we cant find your brother so were going down to the diner to get some food and look for him ok?"

I nod and stand and we all leave and I hand Alan the baby so he would stop asking and an old lady walks in and smiles.

"Awe he's cute. Whats his name"

"Ben" I say

"Carlos" Alan says

The old lady looks at me and i smile "He likes to call him Carlos because he looked like a baby off tv"

We get outside and get food and i sit and i look at my hand. i see a ring. I wasn't wearing it yesterday.

"Hey watch this" Alan says

Phil and i look up and Alan makes an act as if the baby was masturbating.

"Alan!" I snap

"No ones seen Doug. I checked the front desk, gym, pool. No where." Stu says as he walks over and sits.

"Doug is a grown man. He can take care of himself." Phil says

Alan suddenly starts looking through his pockets and pulls out a tooth "hey guys look what i found!"

"Hey! thats my tooth!" Stu says and grabs it. "okay thats a good idea. start looking through your pockets.

i starting looking through my purse. All i found was condom wrappers, a paper with Phils number on it.

"I have a bank receipt that i took out 800 dollars! Damn it Melissas gonna be so mad!" Stu says.

"I have a valet parking ticket that says 5:15 am on it"

"okay so we went driving last night" i say and i look at Phil.

"Phil, you were in the hospital last night!" i grab his wrist and looks at the wrist band "are you ok?" i ask

"yeah i feel fine."

"okay we have to start thinking about where we last saw Doug." Phil says.

I pick up the baby and i zone out. I fucked Phil. Got married and Phil was in the hospital. What else went on.

"Missy," Phil says.

i look and says "Yeah?"

"Where going to the hospital come on."

I stand up and we all leave.

* * *

><p>ok i know this was bad chapter. I just wanted to get something out to you guys. Thanks Lauren for the idea. If any one else has any for the next part of the story it is greatly needed. Writers block still: 2 reviews=Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you guys so much for being so patient. I started college so I was really preoccupied with that. You guys are amazing.

We walk out of the hotel and Stu looks at me, "you spaced out in the hotel. Are you ok?"  
>"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just worried about my brother."<br>"He will be just fine." Stu says.

"Here Alan, you can hold Carlos," I say putting the baby carrier over his shoulders and Alan puts his sunglasses on the baby.

I look around for the car Alan's dad let us borrow, when suddenly a police car pulls up.

"Here's your car Officers," the Valet says and hands the keys to Phil.

"SHOTGUN," I shout and I run to the car and get in the passenger seat.

Alan opens the door and hits the baby with the door.

"Are my sunglasses okay?" Alan asks.

"Yeah your glasses fine jackass," Stu says.

Everyone gets into the car and we drive for a bit but we get stuck in traffic. I sigh loudly, and I look at Phil and he smiles at me.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" I ask Phil.

"Maybe. Are you?" He asks.

"Do It!" I say

He turns on the sirens and starts to drive up onto the side walk.

"Phil! You're bringing attention to us! We can get in trouble." Stu whines.

Phil picks up the communicator and says, "Attention! Attention! Move out of the way! I repeat move out of the way!"

I start laughing as people keep moving.

"Ma'am, in the leopard dress. You have an amazing rack." He says and I look over at the woman as she waves at Phil and I roll my eyes. "I should have been a cop!"

We get to the hospital and we talk to the doctor for while.

"Alright, Phil you came in here with some minor injuries, no big deal. A minor concussion. I decided to do a blood test and you were hyped up on Ruphelyn." Phil looks confused so he continues, "Ruphies. The date rape drug. Makes you forget everything that has happened. "

"Wait, you're saying I was raped?" Phil asks.

"No. Now will you excuse me I have to go to another patient," Doc says

Phil gets his wallet out and gets a $20 and puts it into the doctor's pocket.

"Come on doc. don't you have something else to tell us."

"Ok ok. Um, yeah you guys were talking about a wedding. "

"Yeah my brother's wedding we're going too" I say

"Yeah ok give me my money back." Phil says.

"No I mean you just came back from a wedding, at the um oh The Best Little Chapel" He says pushing Phil away a bit.

"Great! Do you know where that is?" Phil says pulling out his napkin and pen.

"Yeah that's at the corner of get a map and fuck off. I'm a doctor not your tour guide."

We leave the hospital and go to the Chapel.

"What if they don't remember us?" Stu asks.

"Then we are fucked," I say.

We go inside the Chapel and looks around and a man and woman turn their attention to us.

"Well if it isn't my favorite people! Come back to see Eddy, eh?" the man says walking up to us and each of us.

"Now this guy! He is a fucking crazy bastard," He says stopping at Stu. "I thought he was going to eat my dick!"

"Him?" Phil asks.

"Um, do you guys do marriages here?" Alan asks.

"Sure! We had two last night!" He runs to the counter. We follow him.

"Go get the stuff," He tells the woman. She leaves and comes back with two boxes.

"The deluxe package. Pictures, mugs and hats." Eddy says.

We open one of the boxes and pull out the photo album and we see Stu with a beautiful woman.

"Congrats Stu! You got married!" Alan says.

"Oh my god. Melissa is going to freak!" Stu says

"Stu, you actually look happy," I say looking at the pictures.

I stop on a picture of Stu, the girl, Phil, and I. I was also wearing a white dress. I look confused.

*Wait, this can't be!" I drop the album and I open the other box.

There is pictures of Phil and I.

"Phil, look."

He walks over and looks at the pictures.

"We..got…married?" He asks and looks at Eddy.

"Yeah. I thought that was obvious."

He looks through the pictures with me then looks at me.

"Do you do annulments here? " Stu asks

"Yes. It breaks my heart though. You have to have both parties to finalize it." Eddy says.

I stare at the album.

"Mel?" Phil says.

I look at him.

"Do you want to annul it?" He whispers.

I stand there thinking as everyone talks and I look at Phil and shakes my head no.

He smiles and nods.

"Come on Mel we have to find Jade," Stu says.

We walk outside with the boxes and Stu starts flipping out about how he is now married to someone.

His phone starts to ring and we go to get in the car.

Stu talks to Melissa and I look over to the side.

"Phil!" I point.

Everyone looks over and we see a black Escalade pull up and 2 guys get out.

"Where is he?!" a man asks.

Stu keeps talking to Melissa.

Eddy walks out and starts yelling at the guys to get off his property. A guy pulls his gun out and shots him.

"Oh my god! They killed Eddy!" Alan yells.

"DRIVE!" I yell

We drive until we get to these little apartments.

"This is it" I point to the apartment door.

As we walk up the stairs, she walks outside the door on the phone.

"No, I found him he was just with his father!" She says on the phone.

She hangs up and takes the baby, "oh Tyler! I missed you!"

She looks at Stu, "and I missed you." She kisses Stu, HARD.

"Tyler?" Alan says.

"I thought he looked like a Carlos too man."Phil says.

Phil puts his arm around me and we walk inside.

"What's the matter with you guys? You seem, no like you."She says

"We don't remember anything. Can you maybe fill us in on what happened last night" Phil says.

"Well we got married."

"Yeah we know that one. Do you remember Doug?" I ask

"Yeah he was the best man at the wedding. I had to go back to work so I left and that night I went to your guys room and snuggled next to Stu"

"And what exactly do you do?" Stu asks.

"You know what I do. I'm a stripper, well technically an escort but stripping is the best way to meet the clients." She smiles and looks at Tyler.

Stu takes a sip of his drink when suddenly he spits it out on Tyler, making him cry.

"It's ok Daddy didn't mean it." She stands up and goes to clean him up.

"What the hell man"

"Shes wearing my grandmother's Holocaust ring!" He whispers

Phil sighs and Alan says something but I didn't care enough to listen. Jade walks back in and someone kicks down the door and starts screaming.

"FREEZE! VEGAS POLICE! PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

Tyler starts crying and the police scream to scream at him to shut up.

Phil pulls me into his chest holding me to protect me.

Thank you guys so much. Since I've had so many reviews I decided to make this chapter much longer than usual.

2 reviews guys thank you. QUESTION! Do you think Missy should be hit with tazered by the police or should she have a condition? If so what is the condition? Comment it!

XxSadFacexX


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it has taken me so long to update. College is really keeping me busy. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and to everyone who favorited me and my story this means a lot to me. I never thought anyone would like my stories. If anyone ever has any ideas just review them and I will see if I like them..thanks so much!

We sit in the interrogation room and I'm freaking out.

"This can't go on my record. I've never been arrested! I was the good twin!" I say as I start hyperventilating.

"Missy, calm down! Did you bring your bag?" Stu says and Phil is looking around for a bag or water.

"Why is she acting like this?" Alan asks.

"She is never in trouble so when something like this happens she goes crazy" Phil says and he gives me a bag he finds.

I use the bag and breathes.

The cops walk in as I calm down.

"I see guys like you every fucking day." The male cop says.

"Every fucking day" says the lady.

"Yeah, let's go to Vegas and get really fucked up. Let's steal a cop car because it's really fucking funny. We found your car by the way."

"Really?!" I say putting the bag down.

"Yeah. It was parked in the middle of Las Vegas Blvd, with a note saying 'we couldn't find a meter so here's 5 bucks," The cop says.

"I'm guessing the car belongs to one of you" Phil says and the cop gives him a look.

"Is there anyway we can take care of this thing?"

"We can't get you to court until Monday" The male cop replies.

"is there anyway we can work something out with out going to court?" I ask

The cops look at each other and the female points to something on the clip board and he smiles.

"do any of you have a history of heart problems?" he asks

We all shake our heads.

10 minutes later we are sitting in a room as tons of kids walk in and sit at desks.

"You're in for a real treat today- these kind lady and gentlemen have volunteered to demonstrate how a stun gun is used. There is two ways to do it up close and personal. Come here Miss."

I stand as Alan giggles. I give him a look –"what"

"Your name is Missy and he calls you Miss, as in what girls are called."

Phil punches his arm to shut him up as I walk to the man and he tasers my boob. I fall to the ground and twitches

"Who wants to see it again?"

They all cheer .

"okay okay" he tazes Stu.

"Another way is from far away. Come here handsome"

Alan stands and starts to walk over and the cop says "Not you fat Jesus! Pretty Boy come here." Phil walks over

"so who walks to try?"

All the kids raise their hands and the cop picks a little blonde girl with braids.

"Here you go. Just point aim and shoot."

She does just that and gets Phil, well let's just say, in his little Phil..if you get what I mean.

I run over and kneel, "Are you ok?"

He nods and coughs a bit. I don't pay attention to much after that. I just paid attention to my husband. Oh god. Phil is my husband.

On our way to the tow company I keep rubbing my boob. Phil look over at me and says "hey do you want me to help with that?"

"Philip." He looks at me "you want me to help you don't you?" he smiles a bit and nods.i start laughing and he gives me a look

"No" I laugh as we pull into the parking lot.

We stand outside and Phil holds me as Stu goes off a huge rant about being tazed and I suddenly hear "Doug might be dead" and I look

"Stu Shut your fucking mouth. That is my brother! He has been there for you longer than anyone! Just shut the fuck up!"I snap and start crying thinking 'what if he is dead'

"Miss I'm sor-"

"Stu just shut up" Phil says looking at him while rubbing my back.

Our car pulls up and we all start smiling and get in. Everyone but Phil start looking around the car.

"hey look!" Alan holds up a condom and I start laughing realizing it's from Phil and I.

"Ew!"

He flings it at Stu and Stu flings it back but it lands on Phil and I use a shirt I found to pick it up and I throw it out the window.

I look at Phil when we all hear a banging coming from the trunk.

"MY BROTHERS IN THE TRUNK! Stop the car!" I yell and we all get out and Phil uses the keys to open it and I'm jumping for joy opening my brother was in there.

There was someone in the trunk but, it wasn't my brother.

An Asian with a crow bar jumps out and hits Phil. I kneel and makes sure he's ok and the man hits me in the back so I fall in Phil. Stu tries to say something but he hits him also.

"You wanna fuck on me?" he asks Alan.

"No body is gonna fuck on you! I'm n your side! Please! I'll get you some pants!"

Well I guess that wasn't good enough for being locked up for about 24 hours in a trunk. He hits Alan and runs away.

We all get in the car and leave with Stu driving and Alan in the passenger seat. I lay on Phil's lay as he plays with my hair.

We get to the hotel and I suddenly remember something g so I say "Guys! What about the tiger!"

"Fuck! What are we going to-" Stu stops talking as we hear music come from our room. We open the door and walk in and Alan asks if we left the music on.

"I don't think so"

We look around and we see Mike Tyson sitting on the couch.

"Woah! What-"

"Shh! This is my favorite part" he listens to the music and we all listen.

"Sing with me"

We all sing along and suddenly he punches Alan in the face.

"omg!" I start panicking.

They talk it out as I get a bag and I look as Mike says "hey lady why don't you come with me. I'll get you a drink" I look at Phil and he nods once and I kiss Phil's cheek and I leave with Mike.

"So tell me how this all happened" Mike says.

"Well it all started with my brothers Bachelors party"

Thank you for reading this. Thanks to OLICITY-of-All-Kind-LOVER for the idea and reviewing! I reread my chapters while writing this and I realized I used Mel and Missy..my real name is Melissa and that's why I used Missy as the OC so I don't want you to get confused with Stu's girlfriend..Mel and Missy are the main character and Melissa is Stu's girlfriend. Sorry if I confused anyone. If you have any ideas PM me or review it. Thanks!

2 reviews or so = Chapter

XxSadFacexX


	7. Chapter 7

"And that's why we are in a group and in Vegas." I say  
>"So no one likes Alan, the fat one?" He asks me<br>"Correct. Phil and I are married and Stu wants to marry the bitchy girlfriend." I finish  
>"And Doug, the missing one, is your brother?"<p>

"Correct again."

He nods and we watch the security tapes and I sigh.

"I'm sorry for them Mike"

"It's okay." He shakes his head.

We wait for awhile and the boys walk in and they are sweaty and tired. Phil has scratches on his neck.

I run over to him, "are you ok?!"

"Yeah, I'll be ok. Are you okay?" He asks

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked confused.

"I don't know what he did to you while I wasn't around"

"I'm fine"

"I don't have all day!" Mike says. "I have something to show you"

We all walk into the living room and he shows them the security tape.

"Thanks Mike. It was nice talking to you" I say and I give him a hug.

"Yeah Missy if you ever need anything just call me"

"I will"

We leave and we start on our way to the hotel we see a black Escalade parked and we get out and we see the Asian dude that beat us up in the desert. He was with two mob looking guys.

"I want my purse back bitches" He says

"It's not a purse, it's a satchel." Alan snaps

"It's a purse, gay boy" the Asian says.

Phil explains to them that we don't remember anything and we all make a deal that we will meet them in the middle of the desert to exchange Doug for the money we lost.

We go to our room and think of ways to get the money back.

"Hey guys look what I found" Alan says as he holds up his black jack book and we all smile.

We call Jade and get ready.

Phil knocks on my door.

"Come in!"

He walks in, "Stu went to get Jade."

"Okay, um Phil I think we need to talk"

"What about?" He asks

"I mean, we're married and we go home tomorrow and what about your ex. I mean I don't know what is going to happen to us." I tear a bit

"Melissa Billings. I love you and I don't care what that bitch thinks. You and my son are most important things in my life. I want to be with you forever"

I hug him and smiles "I love you too Phillip"

Alan walks in. "Okay Stu is there and ready"

Over the next couple hours, I say, we made at least 82,000. Stu counts it in the car and it ended up being 84,000.

I fall asleep in the car and I wake up awhile and I see a black man in the car and I scream.

"Woah girl no need to scream" he says

"Who are you!?" I snap

"Missy, that's Doug. Chow gave us him. He didn't have your brother." Phil says driving.

"WHAT!" I look at Stu and he nods.

THANK YOU for reading! I know its super short but I've been busy and I wanted to hurry and put this out! Please, please vote on my poll. I won't update until I get one more vote on it and a review. Thank you once again!

XxSadFacexX


	8. Last Chapter :(

I start crying. We will never find my brother. We drive for a bit and I sigh as we pull over.

"We should call Tracy," Phil says.

"That's the best idea you've had all night," Stu says.

Phil walks to the other side of the road and Stu, Alan, Black Doug and I get out and lean against the car. I tear up a bit and Stu looks at me.

"Come here," he says putting his arms out.

I walk into his arms and I start crying.

"We will never find my brother. I'm such a horrible sister, by letting this all happen. Alan's a horrible brother in law, by putting the Ruphies in our drinks." I say as I sniff.

"Yeah why do they call them Ruphies? Why not Groundies? You're more likely to end up on the ground then on a roof," Black Doug says and I look at Stu.

"Say that again" Stu says.

"Groundies?"

"No! You're more likely to end-" Stu says and I cut him off.

"PHIL HANG UP!" Stu and I run toward him and Stu tackles him and throws me the phone.

"Hey Tracy, Phil is still drunk from last night. Doug is right here! See you soon!"

Stu explains everything to Phil and We go to the hotel after we drop off Black Doug at his motel room.

We pull in and I say "Go get Doug ill hurry and pack our stuff" and we did just that.

We leave about an hour later and Phil drives to the wedding. On the way Alan had someone get them the tuxes so they changed on the side of the road. We drive and drive until we pull up to the church.

"Hell yeah, hour and a Half early!"

I run inside and find Tracy. When I get to the room she is looking out the window and turns to me. She runs over and gives me a hug.

"Why is Doug orange?"

"Long story, let's get you married."

AFTER THE WEDDING

I sit with Phil as we watch Doug and Tracy dance. Phil stands and I see him walk away and I watch him. He walks to his ex and they talk as he takes his son. He walks back over to me and smiles and sits with him.

"This is the famous Eli?" I ask

"Yes it is. Eli this is daddy's girlfriend Melissa" Phil says

"Hi Eli" I say

He hides his face and I giggle. I put my arms out.

"Can I have a hug Eli?" I say and I make a puppy face.

He nods and puts his arms out to me and I smile and I hold him and Phil and I talk. I look down and I see that Eli passed right out and I smile.

"I'm not going to tell him that we're married yet. I think he would get confused." Phil says.

"I was actually thinking, why not get married again. We don't remember the wedding so why not have another for our friends and family?" I ask.

"That's a great idea." He says and kisses me.

I blush and I look as the guys walk over and sit with us.

I play with Eli's hair as Alan runs over.

"Guys look what I found!" Alan says as he holds up a camera.

"Is that my camera?" Stu asks.

"Yeah I found it in the car seats. I already looked at them."

"Are they bad?" I ask

He nods and I stand with Eli, "Then you guys can look at them I'm going to get another drink"

"Don't you want to see what happened to us?" Stu asks.

"Nope, the only thing I care about that night is that I got married" I say and I walk away with Eli and I sit with Tracy and I smile and play with Eli's hair.

This is the best day ever.

MONTHS LATER.

"I do" I say holding Phil's hands.

"You may kiss the bride" the Officiate says.

And that is what we did.

"I love you," Phil whispers.

"I love you more Phillip" I whisper and everyone starts clapping and I smile and we walk down the Aisle. We smile and Stu, Doug, Alan, Phil and I stand in a circle and I look at Stu.

"Your turn" I say to Stu and he rolls his eyes.

Hey everyone. That is the end of It's My Brother's Bachelor Party, So Why am I Going? I'm glad you all loved it. Please vote on my poll. PLEASE! If you guys want me to write another story that will help. Or you guys can just review and put in a movie in there for me to write about. Or even PM me.

I will not do Hangover 2. I didn't watch that one so I might after I watch it but don't wait for me to write it. Ha please review, vote on the poll or message me. This will totally help me.

Love you all,

XxSadFacexX


End file.
